Harvest Moon
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Edward was left alone in the middle of the forest. He was attacked by a strange beast he thought that was a chimera but it wasn't. It was a WEREWOLF. Edward X Envy Rated T for Edward's and Envy's colorful language.
1. Bitten

"Stupid! This whole fucking thing is stupid!" yelled the short blond. He had to keep watch by himself. There was a small base in the middle of the forest. Sighing Edward sat down in front the door. He hated being by himself. The blond wished his brother was here. But Al decided to stay with Winry for a little while.

Edward took out a book and began to read. Eight hours of watching nothing but the forest. How boring. Luckily the blond came prepared and brought a book.

A few hours passed and Edward had fallen asleep.

The bushes rattled which caused the blond to stir. Something was breathing on him. Bad breath. Edward awoke and blinking seeing two blood eyes staring down at him. It's fur was black as coal. With one swoop the giant beast bit down on Edward's flesh shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Edward scream as fear struck his heart head on. The beast picked him up and tossed him 20 feet away from the door. It turned and stood on four paws. It stalked closer to Edward.

Only in the moon light of the full moon. Edward saw what it was. A giant wolf.

"What is a chimera doing here!" Edward screamed getting to his feet. His shoulder hurt so badly and it felt like it was burning. Strange the blond thought. The wolf ran and pounced. Edward dodge and changed his auto mail into a blade.

"Come and get me you bastard! I 'll skin you alive and wear your fur as a coat you over grown wannabe doggie!"

There was a sound of a gun shot. The wolf turned and growled then retreating deep into the forest.

"Full Metal!" screamed a female voice. It had to be one person. Riza Hawkeye.

Edward was sitting against a tree sighing holding onto his shoulder.

Riza rushed over " Edward are you alright?"

The blond nodded 'Just got bit that's all." he got up and headed to the base, Riza walked behind him to make sure he was alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward laid on his bed in a room which he was using while he stayed at the base. His shoulder was stitch and bandage. "Fucking chimera " Edward said to himself.

He turned a bit and yawned. He felt sleepy now and decided sleeping would be good. The sun was rising and the blond didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. So that is what he did.

* * *

Envy sat on a high branch of a tree. He had run away from Dante's house once again. He always hated being told what to do. Sometimes he would leave and won't be back for days, weeks and some times years. He would go back when he damn pleased. The green hair homunculus wasn't a puppet.

The sun light felt nice against his soft pale skin. Envy love to sun bathe even though he never tan, Envy decided to stand up and see if he could find anything that would cease his boredom. He jumped down and landed on the ground and began to walk around the forest.

* * *

_The wind feels wonderful. The speed of running through the forest. The forest smells of many different things. Of earth and water and different plants. There was a howl. Paws and wheat colored fur. Run. Run faster. Howl. It feels so strange. There is a white rabbit near by. Its scent very strong. Chase. Chase. Chase. Pounce. Now there is a smell of blood. Taste of blood. Taste of cold meat in jaws. Running again. Full moon. One last howl of the night. _

Edward shot up in his bed panting. His body covered in sweat. "What the fuck was I dreaming. It felt so good damn real..." he whispered to him self. His shoulder began to pulse. "D-Damn it"

Once the pain subsided Edward got up and looked at the clock. It was five of clock in the afternoon. Did he really sleep all this time? Through the entire day? Shaking his head he walked to the bathroom and began to get undress. A cold shower will be good for him. He stood in front of the tub naked ( Every Fan-girl's fantasy) as he unwrapped his bandage to his shoulder.

Starting the water Edward walked in and closed the glass door that had blurry glass. His thoughts began to wonder to his dream. Why would he dream something like that.

The window to Edward's bedroom slide open silently. A mouse with green tinted fur crawled through. Once inside the mouse glowed and changed his form. Envy was back to normal and sitting on Edward's bed.

The blond finished his shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his head. Envy blinked and changed into a mouse and scurried over to the window trying to make a silent escape.

Edward remove the towel from his head and blinked. Some one was here. He could smell it. Turning he saw the mouse trying to get up the wall and onto the the open window. Walking over Edward stared at it his eyes following its every move.

This made Envy feel uncomfortable and nervous. He moved to his right: Edward's eyes followed. Moved to the right: Edward's eyes still followed.

Turning Edward went to get dressed. Envy couldn't help but watch. He stayed in a corner squeaking softly. When Edward finished dressing into his normal attire he stride over to the corner of the room. Kneeling down he snatch Envy by the tail before he had a chance to scurry away.

" Envy! What are you doing here?" Edward growled. Envy who was still shocked at being caught so easily just squeaked playing the innocent act. He is just a mouse a harmless little mouse.

"Don't play dumb. I could smell your scent when you came through the window. How stupid do you think I am?"

Envy changed back and blinked "I was only having fun. I wasn't going to do anything you bastard." he said trying to break free of Edwards tight grip. The blond hand was gripping the back of his head onto his green locks. What shocked Envy was the fact Edward was using his flesh hand not his auto mail.

"Fun?" Edward's eyes narrowed as his grip tighten.

Envy whined in pain " let go of me! That really hurts! You're ripping my hair out!"

The blond frowned and shoved Envy away and into a near by wall.

"O-owch. You didn't need to pull so damn hard. You know I hate pain." Envy complained leaning against the wall. "Remind me never to wake you up. You seem very cranky today."

"I'm not cranky! I just don't like the fact that there is a homunculus in my room!" Edward yelled.

"Don't have to be so noisy" Envy muttered covering his ears.

"Just leave! You had enough 'fun'!" Edward growled. Then he winced in pain. He held his shoulder.

Envy blinked " I don't want to leave. I got where I want when I want." he folded his arms.

Edward was sitting on his bed sweating. Envy noticed this and scooted a bit closer. " are you okay? "

The blond blinked and stared at the green hair homunculus. His scent. It smelled intoxicated. Like peppermint and something natural. Edward got up and walked to the homunculus.

"C-Chibi?" Envy asked as Edward grabbed Envy's shoulders and pulled him close. His faced in the nape of Envy's neck.

Envy's eyes were widen. Why was his chibi acting like this? Didn't they hate each other. Chibi has been acting strangely since he got there. What was wrong with him? This is so confusing.

The green hair teen's thoughts vanished when Edward began to lick and suck on his neck. Envy let out a gasp in surprise as his shoulders raised. "C-Chibi what are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Edward growled in Envy's ear.

"Let go of me. " Envy tried to push Edward away. The blond held him firmly against the wall. Envy blinked in shock. How is the chibi stronger than him? He is a homunculus! Chibi is human! This can not be possible!.

"O-Ow!" Envy cried as he felt Edward's nails digging into his back. He felt his tank top being rip and fall to the floor. He also felt a hot liquid run down his back, In a swift motion Envy was face down on the floor. Edward had straddled him.

"Let me go Damn it! Chibi what the hell is wrong with you! Stop that!" Envy yelled as he felt Edward's tongue against his skin licking the blood away.

The blond leaned down over Envy and bit hard into his shoulder drawing more blood.

"Ow! Damn it! Envy cried. He had enough of this strange behavior. He turned and elbowed Edward in the face knocking him off.

Envy got up and dashed to the window. Edward growled and went after him. Envy ran after but Edward was catching up.

"Damn it! When did he get so fast?" Envy said jumping high into a tree. Edward growled staring up at the homunculus.

"Get your ass down here now!"

"Have you lost your mind!? No fucking way I'm coming down so you can rape me! Whats wrong with you? We are enemies! Or have you forgotten that?!" Envy screamed.

Edward frowned "Do you think I care what is right or wrong. I wasn't going to rape you either! I just like the way you smell. Its intoxicating! Addicting! "

Envy blinked he blushed. " You're freaking me out Chibi! You aren't acting like your normal self. You never showed affections like this! You hate me! I hate you! I just came to annoy you!"

The blind sighed and smirked. He punched the tree which made it fall.

"AAAAAAACCKKKK!" Envy abandon ship jumping down from the tree before it crash. "Chibi...is very strong"

Edward smirked at Envy. "I got you to come down."

"By force!" Envy got up and ran again.

Edward sighed and took off after him" Always with the running Envy. You are like a scared doe!"

Envy stop dead in his tracks "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!!?"

The blond stood in front of Envy smirking "A scared doe...as a female deer..a small fragile female deer."

"You little brat!" Envy arm changed into a blade.

Edward smirked but then fell to one knee sweating more. "W-What is happening."

The sun had gone down fully. The full moon was out.

Envy stared in shock as Edward began to change.

Edward held his head growling. His bones began to loosen and crack. The skin began to tear away and stretch. Fur began to grow all over Edward's body. His face became long as it changed into a muzzle. The blond's teeth grew into sharp fangs.

Envy backed up slowly as Edward finished changing. Both his auto mail busted and feel off being replace by long legs and paws. Claws were narrow and sharp. Edward's hair changed into a long main that trailed down his back and tail.

Soon the transformation was done. Edward's golden eyes replaced by dark red ones.

"C-Chibi?"


	2. Night Play

**Hiya! Foxsoul here! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I know you all wondering why I haven't updated I want to come over. Its half written but its hard when I have no ideas to finish it with. Writer's block is a bitch XD. Anyway one thing to cure it is write something else. So that is what Doll-House and Harvest Moon is for. Anyway I really like my fan-fiction Harvest Moon. I'm a 100 % werewolf fan. * howls * XD. When I was thinking about who in the series should be bitten. I thought about Envy at first. Then I thought he could just control the curse because he is a shape shifter plus a homunculus. In this case if a homunculus is bitten by a werewolf they won't change into one. Just get one nasty bite. So I picked our lovely Edward. The three fan-fictions I wrote has been more Envy Centric so its a nice change. Anyway I will stop talking and get writing on this fic. **

**Envy: Talks way too much. **

**Edward: Here is Chapter 2 of Harvest Moon **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"C-Chibi?" Envy asked with very shocked and widen eyes. He backed away slowly. Edward now werewolf growled holding his head. The homunculus moved slightly closer and watched as Edward's ears perk up and growl at him. He let out a huge howl. Envy backed up and took off running. Edward began to chase him.

"Crap! Chibi what happened to you!!!!!" Envy yelled dodging blows as Edward ran and swung his massive paws trying to pin the green hair teen down.

Edward slammed his claw into Envy's back.

"Aghhh!" Envy cried and fell to the growl. Blood sprayed everywhere. Luckily he regenerated. Edward growled and jump to pounce on the homunculus, who rolled out of the way and got to his feet again.

Envy panted out of breath. Damn it. He hadn't eaten red stones in a while. He was running again and somehow he lost Edward. Envy leaned against a pine tree trying to catch his breath. Sweat ran down his face. "Damn" he thought.

Then he noticed something. The forest was silent. No noise at all. No fireflies out. No grasshoppers or crickets. Even the bats weren't out. "This is so strange"

Envy tensed as he felt hot breath against his neck. Turning his face was met by massive claws. The green hair homunculus fell to the ground his cheek and forehead sliced and bleeding. Looking he saw this was a different wolf. A black one.

"Another one?" Envy asked his vision beginning to fade. The black wolf moved closer but then was tackled by another. It was Edward who tackled the much bigger wolf. Envy moved away and leaned against the tree watching. Then he realize he could run. He got up and took off in the forest.

What a night this has been. First almost raped by the chibi. Then almost eaten by the chibi. What the hell was going on. He stopped when he found a small pond.

Envy sat down and began to wash the blood off his face. He wanted to pass out so badly. The bushes rattled and Envy turned seeing Edward. " Do you ever quit you stubborn chibi!" Envy said and picked up a huge thick stick.

The blond wolf eyed the stick's every move. Envy blinked and moved it to his right then to his left. "oh...okay...you want the stick?" Envy asked. He saw Edward's tail wagged excitedly. Blinking Envy tossed the stick far. "Fetch!" Then Edward was off.

"Chibi isn't very bright." he blinked remember the chase they had. His tail had been wagging. Were they just playing and chibi accidentally scratched him.

Then suddenly he was pounced on from behind. "ACK!!!!"

Edward's tail wagged the stick in his mouth. He was sitting on Envy who had the wind knocked out of him. "B-bad Chibi"

Envy pushed Edward off of him and sighed. "You gave me one hell of a scare."

The blond blinked the stick still in his mouth. Envy sighed and took it. "ew...its covered in drool..." He tossed it again and Edward was off once again.

Within seconds Edward had returned with the stick. Envy sat down "No more Chibi I'm exhausted"

The blond werewolf whimpered and trotted over to Envy ad sat beside him. The homunculus sighed and ignored him. Edward leaned over and gave Envy a huge lick on the side of the face. His hair stood up. His face now covered in drool.

"DAMN IT CHIBI! " Envy yelled wiping his face. " that is gross" Edward pounced on Envy and licked his face all over.

"Stop! Down! KNOCK IT OFF! You breath stinks! God! Fuck! Let me go you brat! Stupid chibi! " Envy screamed between licks. "Your acting like a puppy" Envy said and pushed the blond off.

Edward heard something in the bushes. There was a small rabbit. In a instant the blond jumped and landed on the poor rabbit. Envy watched in disgust as his chibi who was a now a wolf was eating the rabbit. The homunculus turned away feeling a bit ill.

After a little while Edward finished the meal and jumped in the pond drinking some water. The splashed hitting Envy head on. The homunculus was not amused. The green hair teen laid back against the ground. "Better not eat me when I'm asleep. I'll come back to life and kick your ass Chibi."

The sun shined brightly as Edward awoke. HE felt so strange and in pain. "W-What happened?" Sitting up he noticed both his automail were gone and the fact he was totally naked in the middle of the forest.

"I'll tell you what happened" Envy said walking over and kneeling down. "you turned into a giant beast and tried to eat me! "

Edward blinked then frowning. "You liar. You must of dragged me out here and stripped my clothes.!"

"I did not! I'm telling the truth. Tell me how did that rabbit you ate last night tasted?" Envy asked.

Edward blinked and he did feel something in his mouth. He spit it out and it was part of a rabbits foot. Edward stared in horror and shock.

"Oh and look at my face! It still hadn't regenerated! " Envy pointed to the four claw marks.

"I – I did that?" Edward asked. Envy shook his head. " no a black one did. But you slice my back up pretty good." He turned and moved his hair out of the way.

"Oh god! " Edward said feeling ill. He leaned over and threw up. Envy sighed. His out fit changed back to normal and he changed into a long black coat. Which he took off and handed it to Edward.

"Take it" he said tossing it on Edward's head. The homunculus looked away.

"Where did you come from anyway Envy?" Edward asked slipping on the jacket.

"What do you mean? You don't remember. I arrive in your room and you almost raped me. Then chased me out the window. Then changed into that huge wolf thing. That is how your automail got busted."

Edward blinked frowning. What was he suppose to do. He needed to see Winry to get new automail. He couldn't walk tough. Soon he found himself being lifted up by Envy. "

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking you to see that blond girl who fixes you. When she does I'm going to kick your ass. I want you at 100%. So it be a fight that is worth my time.

Edward blinked and sighed. "you're strange.."

"So are you"

Envy headed back to the room so Edward could get dressed. After that they would go to the train station.

Laying in the middle of the forest, the black hair man awoke blinking. His black narrow eyes scanning the scene. He noticed that he was naked.

"Damn...it happened again this month too.." said a annoyed Roy Mustang. Getting up and winced in pain. He walked to a tree where before his transformation Roy hung his clothes up. Taking them off the branch he began to get dressed. It had been one hell of a night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun! Dun! Dun Dun Dun! **

**Poor Envy being chased not by one but two werewolves! Anyway thanks for reading! Read and Review! Also sorry for the bad grammar I stay up pretty late writing. **


	3. Knocking at Death's Door

It was a long trip to see Winry. Mostly because the train got held up many times. Edward sighed as he was being carried by the green hair homunculus,who hadn't spoken a word. Not a single word. This annoyed the blond.

Envy walked up to the porch of Winry's house.

"EDWARD TIY BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO CALL FIRST! " screamed a very angry female blond. She threw her handy dandy wrench. Luckily for Edward he ducked down watching as the cold iron meet Envy's forehead,which caused the shock homunculus down on his back. The wrench lodged in his forehead and now was bleeding.

The male blond stared in shock "T-That would of killed me." he said sitting now beside Envy who was twitching a bit.

Winry came out and blinked "Oh my god! I hit someone else! Damn it Edward! This is all your fault!"

Edward blinked "how?

"it just is! And what happened to your auto mail? YOU ARE ALWAYS SO RECKLESS!"

"Brother!" Al yelled and ran out of the house. "OH no your auto mail its missing completely! What happened?" he said lifting up his brother hugging him tightly.

"Al, buddy crushing me..." Edward gasped. Al blinked and let up a bit.

"You going to pay me 10 times the normal amount!" Winry said bending down and ripping her wrench from Envy's forehead.

Edward blinked and sighed "Fine...just hurry up and fix me" he said.

"Uhh...brother..why is Envy here...and why is there a river of blood escaping from his head?" Al asked.

"I'll explain later, he be okay. Just leave him there." Edward said as Al walked in the house and Winry followed.

* * *

After hours later of painful surgery. Edward laid on the bed of the spare room. New auto mail attached to his arm and leg. Turning he looked outside. It was very dark. No moon out. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happen the night before. He only remember a few things...but they were a blur to him. Turning he tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for throwing the wrench at you. Naturally I was aiming at Ed. " Winry said as she treated Envy's head wound.

He snorted a bit " It didn't hurt at all" That was a lie. In truth it hurt like hell. It knocked him out for a good five hours.

"Why did you help my brother?" Al asked blinking. The green hair homunculus looked away. Then he sighed.

"I don't know. I did it without thinking things through. ." Envy said and rubbed the back of his head. He wondered if he should tell the younger Elric that his older brother turned into some blood thirsty beast and try to maul him into a thousand tiny pieces.

"You got cuts all over you" Al noticed " Did you get in a bad fight? "

"Something like that" Envy said getting up. "I'm outta here"

"Uhh Thank you for helping my brother. I know he wouldn't thank you" Al said.

The green hair homunculus put his hands on his hips and sighed. No one ever thanked him before. It was a strange feeling indeed.

"Just remember Alphonse Elric...after this night we are enemies again. So don't let your guard down." Envy said walking out of the door.

"He is a enemy?" Winry asked.

"Kinda of." Al said.

"Is it okay that I don't feel sorry for the wrench that I lodged in his head?"

"I guess" Al chuckled.

Meanwhile Envy was sitting in a near by tree. He was so tried. Damn that Dante and refusing to give him the red stones to heal and use his powers. Envy jumped down from the tree and sat under it. He got comfortable against the grass and fell asleep.

* * *

Edward was having trouble sleeping. He got up and open the window. The blond felt the warm wind blow against his skin and hair. He smelled something....no someone. It was Envy. So he was still here.

The blond smirked. Why was Envy still sticking around. Edward jumped through the window but realized he was on the second floor. He crashed to the ground but somehow he landed unharmed and on all fours. He blinked "That was strange"

Getting up he headed out to the woods. Moving silently through the taller grass he spotted the sleeping Homunculus on the on the ground. Edward knelt down beside Envy and looked him over. He could seem him perfectly in the dark. Another thing Edward thought was strange.

Edward reached down; hesitating at first and stroked the homunculus's cheek gently. His scent over powering and intoxicating. _Why am I attracted to someone like you...someone who isn't human. I guess that makes two of us...I'm not human any more now. We have that in common. _

Envy stirred and awoke. He saw Edward and was about to say something but Edward crash his lips against his own. Envy stared in shock. During that time Edward held Envy down against the ground.

The homunculus regain his composure and tried to push Edward off, but still being too strong Envy simply couldn't. This made him annoyed.

Edward pulled back panting. Envy gasp as well and stared into the blond's eyes. They were red. "Chibi? What are you doing? Kissing me like that! Have you lost your mind!? "Envy yelled.

The blond growled and grab onto Envy's neck. The homunculus eyes widen and grab Edward's wrist. "L..et...go....E.....E...d..w..ward"

The blond growled in response. His nails digging into Envy's skin drawing blood. The homunculus gagged, He tried to pull Edward's hands away but couldn't he was getting weaker.

_Is this how its going to end? This sucks..._Envy felt his arms fall to the ground. _My 400 years of life...I guess I had a good run. Maybe not. I wonder if that bitch would be sad if I was killed here. Most likely not...she just find a replacement. She would move on. The world won't stop because of one un-important death. Death...Here I 'am. Where is the gate? Its not here. The pain...it stopped. There is something wet against my cheeks. Am I crying? Why would I be? _

"E-Envy"

Envy's eyes began to focus. He saw Edward had let go of his neck and was staring down at him with tear filled eyes.

" I-I'm so sorry..."Edward whispered staring wide eyed.

"C-chibi...d..on't say...t...t..that. It..makes...you..sound ..weak...I know...you always hated...me..so..go..ahead..do it...take your...victory."

"ITS NOT MINE!" Edward screamed. "I didn't even know I was out here...It felt I was sleep walking...Dreaming! I didn't do this! I don't remember coming out here and seeing you! Trying to kill you. If I didn't wake up you would of died...." Edward was shaking.

Envy stayed silent and looked away.

"W-What is happening to me?" he whispered.

The green hair homunculus was gasping for air. His neck hurt so badly. Despite the pain he struggled to sit up. "I..don't know..."

Edward blinked and picked up Envy who is very light. "I'm going to help you. Don't be stubborn.

Envy didn't reply. He had passed out in Edward's arms. He turned and blinked his eyes going wide.

"Here you are Full Metal" said a voice.

"Mustang?" the blond asked.

" Yes" Roy said with a frown. " I need to talk to you. Now."

Edward frowned "I 'm busy now"

Mustang rushed at Edward pulling Envy out of his grasp and tossed his against a near by tree like he was a rag doll.

The blond werewolf stared in shock. "Mustang? Why did you that?"

" Shut up Full Metal, it is just a homunculus. Not human...nothing but a monster. Were you thinking about helping it? " Mustang stalk closer to Edward who retreated back.

Edward stayed quite. "You're not acting normal Mustang..."

"Its because I'm not normal....not any more." Roy growled. Edward noticed his eyes were red.

Envy stirred his body hurt. "D-damn it"

Edward watched at Mustang turned and stared at Envy. "Homunculus...you should of stayed down. I guess you won't be happy until your dead."

The green hair homunculus growled. If that bastard wants to fight. Then he give him a fight that he will never forget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!! Cliff hanger! I really love Mustang. But I don't like him with Edward. hides * from fan girls * I like the Roy and Riza parings better. Anyway Mustang is going to be my bad guy in this fan-fiction. He is a sexy werewolf XD. **

**Poor Envy! Don't worry! He will not die in this fan-fiction. I promise! **


End file.
